


Jealous of the Enemy

by jessgrath



Series: Falling in love in Republica [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bolin & Korra Friendship, F/F, First Kiss, Jealous Asami, Love Confessions, Mako & Asami Sato Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessgrath/pseuds/jessgrath
Summary: She knows jealousy is a bad thing but that doesn´t stop her from feeling jealous. But can you really judge her? I think everybody would get jealous when the girl you like flirts with another girl right in front your eyes.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Kuvira (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Falling in love in Republica [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911259
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Asami's day had actually started really well she had made a huge deal with the president that her company will now make all the weapons for the police and then she had met with Lin Beifong and Kya for lunch during the lunch break. 

The two are really a sweet couple. At first everyone was quite shocked when they heard the news of their relationship, but now it's just nice to watch the two happy. Tenzin is still quite nervous when he sees the two together, but who can blame him? Watching his ex and big sister together would surely be weird for everyone. Despite all this, he would never stand in the way of their love not only because it would be selfish, but also because he is quite afraid that Kya or Lin would beat him up.

After lunch, where Asami didn't really come to dinner, because she couldn´t find time to eat than she laughed the whole time at the stories of Kya and Lin from their vacation, she got a message from Korra. 

Hey Asami! Mako, Bolin and I wanted to go to this new bar today will you come with us? -K

It was only by reading the message that Asami's heart began to rage. Actually, she didn't have time because she was at lunch much longer than planned, but she just couldn't cancel because just the thought of Korra's sad face has made a knot in her heart.

Of course, how could I refuse such an invitation? -A

The boys and I wanted to meet at bar at 7 p.m. but I could pick you up at 6:30 p.m. at your home and  
we could drive together. So, what do you think? -K

Oh -A

What? -K

I still have a lot of work to do in the company. Would it be okay if I'm there at 8 p.m.? -A

Of course! We could also postpone it! If it would be than easy for you! -K

Korra we don't have to postpone anything...I will just come a little later than -A

Ok then until later and just don't work too much I still want to have something from my best friend today -K

Asami laughed out loud. No matter how bad she felt Korra always make her laugh even after her father's death.

But after a brief moment of joy, this stinging pain took over and a knot formed in her neck and chest. "Best friend..." She swallowed the knot in her neck and replied. As she wrote the message her whole  
mouth felt dry and deep down in her body she wanted to cry and just throw her phone away but she didn´t. She just typed her next message and put her feelings aside.

You know me…I would never work too much -A

♡ -K

A smile crossed her face. Perhaps the hope of a relationship with Korra had not yet been completely lost, Asami thought as she received the last message from Korra.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami has really hurried to be ready on time to spend as much time with Korra as possible and of course also with her friends, but especially with Korra and not only because she is totally in love with her, but also because the two of them haven't just had a relaxed evening without work for a long time.

So, when she came to the bar and found that. She just wasn't thrilled. Kuvira, her old enemy from college, at Korra's side with a bottle of beer in one hand and the other on Korra's upper arm. She laughs because Korra has certainly made one of her stupid jokes. Asami really can't understand how Korra can just have a beer with Kuvira and crack jokes as if nothing had ever happened between the two.

If someone would pay attention to her right now, he would immediately see the jealousy in her face but fortunately no one is paying attentiont to her at all. Everybody is too busy living their own lives. What Asami also should do being busy with her own life and not with Korra`s, but she can't move and even less she can take the eyes of Korra and Kuvira. It's almost like a car accident, it's so horrible to watch but still you can’t look away. Asami doesn't know how long she's been standing there and watched Kuvira flirting with Korra it might have only been 10 seconds but it could be also 10 minutes. She really lost track of time, probably she would have stood and stared even longer, if not a hawking behind her, freed her from her trance. Asami turned slowly around to see the person who hawked, just a few seconds ago. A little shocked Asami finds right in front of her Mako and Bolin and with the look on Mako´s face was he the person who just hawked. 

"Mako! Bolin! Hey...how long have you been here?" Asami said just a little too nervously.

Mako wanted to say something but Bolin couldn't stop himself "Oh not for long, but you wouldn't have noticed it anyway, if we had stood there for a long time because you have only eyes for Korra and Ku...ufff" Mako once hit Bolin with his elbow in the pit of the stomach to stop him from finishing his sentence.

Mako looked at his brother with a stern look and made sure that he wouldn´t try to speak again. Bolin learned his lesson and let his brother speak.

"Sorry Asami...you know how Bolin is sometimes." Mako said with a little smile.

"Eyyy Mako I'm right next to you!" outraged was written in his face even if it was only played. Bolin had finally understood what was going on and wanted to distract Asami from Korra and Kuvira. Of course, Asami immediately noticed this and it made her smile.

For a moment she thought about what she could say, but her mind didn´t make up a good lie so she said to herself Fuck it and asked the question that has been in her head since she came to bar. "Why is Kuvira with Korra?" she just said that too aggressive for her taste.

“She sat down with us as we waited for you and just talked about her guilt because of the things she did to Korra. Korra then forgave her to finally get rid of her. But this really didn't work out, because Kuvira dragged Korra to the bar to get drinks for us...that was 30 minutes ago."

"Kuvira is really a burdock," Bolin added alongside.

Asami would never admit it but watching Korra with someone makes her sick and especially if it's Kuvira. How the hell can Korra just stand next to her and laugh? Like nothing ever happened and then this anger came over Asami. For a second she really thought about just going to the bar and just shouting at Korra what she's doing with this mendacious rat here but Mako somehow has the ability to read her mind because he took Asami's arm and said "Korra is determined when she sees that you're here and she will find a way to get rid of her. You are far too important to her than Kuvira." and Asami knew that Mako was right Korra would immediately stand by her side, if she knew that she was here. But anyways she had self-doubt maybe she misjudged Korra and she still stays with Kuvira even she knows she is there. Despite the doubts she said "Thank you Mako" Mako now also let go of her arm "Always"

"Guys do you know what I'm going to the bar now and save Korra! And what does Kuvira want to do against it throw stones at me?" Bolin said with a laugh and ran to the two.

Now Asami would find out if her doubts were justified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Saturday comes the last chapter and let me know if you enjoyed reading this little fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments 😊


End file.
